


Sneeze Your Way In

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute meet, Human Disaster Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: "Achoo!""Bless you.""Achoo!""Gesundheit.""Achoo!""May God bestow his blessings upon you.""Achoo!""You're going to have to slow down there, buddy, I'm running out of ways to say bless you."





	Sneeze Your Way In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.
> 
> This work was inspired by: Flu Season- Where everyone is a potential victim.

Steve wiped his nose on his sleeve for the millionth time.

He sighed and closed his tired eyes as he leaned back in the wobbly chair he had taken refuge in. 

He shuttered thinking about his surroundings. 

Sick people.

Everywhere. 

Granted they were at one of those clinics where you don't have to have an appointment, you just show up and wait, but wow. There were a ton of people there, all the seats were filled and everyone looked worse for wear in one way or another.

People were having to squish together and they were all breathing on each other. Steve leaned to his right away from the big guy sitting next to him who didn't know how to cover his mouth when he coughed. Steve has a enough germs of his own and he doesn't want anyone else's thank you very much. He suddenly scrunched up his face as he felt another body shattering sneeze sneaking up on him. 

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," the big guy said, or tried to say because then he started hacking out coughs again, his body doubling over with the force of his wheezing.

Steve winced, "Thanks."

Ugh. He felt terrible. He hadn't had a case of the flu this bad in a long time, and that was saying something since he got sick so often and so easily.

He sniffed as he glanced around the overcrowded room. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. Ugh, his head hurt so much. He was sure he still had a fever and he couldn't wait to get some medicine. An old woman who just showed up was called back to see the doctors. Gosh, how long had he been here? He snuck a look over at the check in desk and was pleasantly surprised when he saw there was currently no line of unwell people.

He got up and slowly abled over to the lady sitting at the check in desk, partially hidden by the massive computer. He tired to catch her eye and waited a few seconds to see if she would say anything.

She didn't acknowledge him so he tried to clear his throat before speaking but only ended up in coughing fit. He had to brace himself with a hand against the counter because he was coughing so hard. His head was pounding now and he sniffed again. He let out another small couch as he grabbed a tissue and whipped at his nose.

He smiled a little, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Nothing.

"Ma'am?"

She popped her gum and still ignored him.

"I'm sorry, miss-"

"How can I help you sir?" She asked briskly.

Steve took a step back, "I-I was just wondering if you had any idea how much longer the wait time would be."

She gave him a stupefied look and motioned to the waiting area, "What does it look like, shorty? Please take a seat. Your name will be called when the doctors are ready to see you."

"Oh, o-okay. Well, I just-"

"Next!"

He hesitated as he turned back around to sit back down but some other person had taken his seat. He sniffed and blinked hard, not exactly upset by the way she treated him, just more insecure about how he looked and the fact that she just had to so eloquently point that out. 

He spotted a vacant seat near the corner of the room against the wall and quickly moved to take it. Just those few minutes of standing had tried him out. He sat quietly taking in the room as another person who had only showed up a little bit ago was called back to see a doctor.

He frowned. What kind of system did this place have? Not to sound uptight, but shouldn't it be first come first serve?

Another round of violent coughing struck him again and he was practically hacking his lungs out. His asthma only made it worse and he coughed even more. When he thought he was finally done, it tickled his nose and he could feel full body sneezes rising to the surface. He braced himself for impact.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." A voice said from beside him.

He opened his mouth to say thank you but only sneezed again.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Achoo!"

"May God bestow his blessings upon you."

"Achoo!"

"You're going to have to slow down there, buddy, I'm running out of ways to say bless you."

Steve sniffed, eyes red rimmed and glazed over as he peered at the man next to him. His eyes widened.

Oh.

It was a very attractive man who was grinning at him boyishly. He had the most beautiful brown eyes Steve has ever seen. And his cheek bone structure. If Steve could draw him...

The man's raised eyebrows at his continued staring brought him back to reality.

He blinked rapidly, looking away, "Oh. I-uh-" He frowned trying to remember what started their conversation. Well, it wasn't really a conversation yet because Steve still hadn't said anything since the man said- "Oh!" He felt his cheeks he up with embarrassment, "Thank you."

He pecked out at the man through his eye lashes. 

"You're welcome. Here," The handsome man reached over and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Steve, smiling, "this might help."

Steve smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

The dark haired man stared at him with a look on his face that Steve couldn't place.

"You know, you've got the right idea. I wish I'd've thought of that."

Steve blew his nose throughly, "What?"

"Sneezing my way in. What better way to get to the doctors faster than sneezing so much you're at risk of contaminating everyone. It's genius! Here," he leaned in close, "sneeze on me. Come on, a big, snotty one."

"No!"

"Aw! Come on." The man grinned at him again and Steve nearly fell over. "Nah, I'm just kidding." He ran a hand through his dark hair and Steve gazed at it. It looked so soft... 

"I'm Tony."

The hand stuck out in front of him took him by surprise and he went to shake until he drew it away suddenly. The man, Tony, laughed, "Oops. Right. Sorry. Yeah, no offense but I don't want any germs."

Steve felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled sheepishly. "No, no. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I just don't want to get you sick."

Tony shook his head, smiling widely, "No, don't worry about it. You're fine. If anyone was being rude it was that chick at the counter. She didn't have to blow you off like that."

"Oh." Steve smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders, "You saw that? It was fine. I shouldn't have bothered her."

Tony frowned towards the girl at the front desk, "You had every right to ask about the wait time. I was about to ask her myself."

Steve fiddled with his sweater and his stomach flipped but it wasn't because of the flu, "So-uh- you said your name was Tony?"

"Yeah! I'm Tony," he lowered his head and flashed Steve another charming grin, "I don't think we ever got around to your name."

"No, um, I-I'm Steve."

"Steve." Tony's big brown eyes seemed to twinkle. "I like it."

Steve chuckled softly and then coughed a little. He saw Tony shoot him a sad smile before he got up and left. Steve stared after his retreating figure and then tucked his face in his lap to hide his embarrassment. Tony seemed so nice. He hadn't meant to run him off like that. Maybe...

"Here you go, Steve."

He pulled his face out of his chest to see that Tony had returned as was passing him a bottle of water. Steve blinked at it and looked at Tony. The dark haired man smiled kindly at him. 

Steve blinked again and finally came to his scenes and took the water. "Thank you." he said shyly, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, no problem. It was my pleasure." He watched Steve as he took a long drink of the cool liquid to sooth his throat. "That cough sounds pretty bad."

Steve nodded and replaced the lid of the bottle, "I'm pretty sure I have the flu." He peered hesitantly over at Tony, "I, uh, understand if you'd like me to move so you don't get sick. Maybe I should move-"

"No, no, no!" Tony protested, patting Steve's thigh to stop him from moving, "Don't worry about it. If I get sick it won't be because of you." His bright smile nearly blinded Steve. "I'm worried about you. You've been here a while and the doctors should have called you back by now."

Steve sniffed and made a confused face, "You know how long I've been here?"

"Uh..." Tony turned away for just a moment before he came back with his suave grin. "No, well- I mean, yes. But I'm not a stalker, I promise!" He chuckled awkwardly, "I just like to look around and take in my surroundings and it was kind of hard not to notice you. You're the most attractive person in here."

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock. No one had ever called him attractive before. Well, no one other than his mom, but she doesn't count and Bucky tells him he's good looking but Bucky's a jerk so- He opened and closed his mouth trying to think of what to say.

Thankfully, Tony saved him from any saying anything super dumb and embarrassing. "You've been here a long time though, and I definitely think you should have been out of here by now. People who came in after us keep getting called back."

Steve shivered as a chill ran through his body and he pulled his sweater tighter around him. "Yeah. I was wondering about that. Doesn't really make any scene. It's okay though, I'll wait."

"You shouldn't have to wait." Tony scoffed and then explained the situation it to him, "Apparently they've got some cockamamy system that is slower than dirt. Honestly, this place is from the stone ages. There's not even a TV let alone magazines. What kind of a doctor's office doesn't have magazines or a TV? Anyways, most dire cases are getting in first, which, I mean, I get, but at the same time some people have been here for five hours. It's kind of not fair to let someone else who just walked in to go first. You know what I mean?"

"Uh-"

"Take me for example. I have been here for exactly four hours and nine minutes and yet people who have been here for twenty-five minutes have already gotten called back. Now I get that they have a serious case of the flu, but damn, what about me? I'm bleeding to death here!"

Steve scrunched his nose up as another sneezed escaped him, "Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Ugh. Thank you. So, um, what exactly brings you in?" He ran his eyes over Tony's body and took in all the cuts in bruises for the first time. "What-uh-what did you do?"

Tony grinned mischievously, "I need stitches. My jet pack malfunctioned and slammed me into the wall."

Steve gaped at him, "Your what?"

"My jet pack."

"You have a jet pack?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

Steve watched him with a puzzled expression. "No..."

Tony chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. About you having a jet pack, I actually have one."

Steve blew his nose, "Really?"

"Yep. I built it. I'm an engineer."

"Oh, wow. That's really cool. Is that your profession?"

Tony nodded excitedly, "Uh-huh. I love it, I get to build new things everyday." He lightly bumped Steve's shoulder with his own, "What about you, what do you do?"

A blush dusted across Steve's cheeks, "Oh. I work at the Veteran's Association down on 23rd street, but I in my spare time I'm an artist."

"An artist!" Tony grinned and seemed genuinely interested, "Would I know any of your work?"

"Oh no, no. I'm not-" Steve waved his arm around, "I'm not very good. It's just a hobby."

"Even so, I bet it's wonderful." Tony smiled warmly at him, "You said you work at the VA?"

"Uh-huh, the one on 23rd. My best friend is a veteran and he goes there and volunteers and participates a bunch."

Tony sat back in his seat and casually laid his arm over the back of Steve's chair, "You know, I have a friend that goes there. James Rhodes or Rhodey. You know him?"

Steve smiled happily, "Yes! I know Rhodey! He's great."

Tony beamed back at him, "Really? How dare he. He's known you the whole time and he's kept you a secret." He playfully nudged Steve's foot with his own, "Probably wanted to keep you all to himself."

Steve's blush deepened. "I-I don't know about that. He's always busy flirting with Ms. Hill."

"I knew it!" Tony's exclamation startled Steve into another coughing fit. The engineer pat him on the back apologetically, "Sorry. I just got excited."

Steve gulped down some water and wiped his eyes, "About what?"

"Rhodey has been denying that he likes her for months! He always tries to play it off, but I knew!"

Steve chuckled. Tony was a very interesting man. Easy on the eyes too. Steve licked his lips and looked down. Even though Tony had said he was attractive, he was probably just being nice and Steve didn't want to get his hopes up. It was just nice to have someone to talk to.

Tony rubbed his hand over his chin and seemed nervous all of a sudden. He kept stealing glances at Steve and he cleared his throat. He grinned again, and his dashing smile drew Steve in like a bee to honey.

"Steve, I was wondering-"

"Steve." A nurse called from the door leading to the patient-doctor waiting rooms, "Steve Rogers."

Tony let out a soft laugh and Steve turned to him. Tony smiled and motioned to the nurse, "It's about time they called your name."

Steve glanced between him and the nurse, "I'm sorry, Tony. If your still here..."

The dark haired man ginned and nodded but he still looked a little disappointed, "Sounds good."

Steve hesitated but the nurse called his name again and he didn't want to lose his spot. "I'll see you later," he said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door, "Hope they called you back soon, Tony."

Tony sent him another grin, but Steve saw they way he sighed and slumped into his seat. Hopefully, Tony would still be there by the time Steve got out.

"This way please, Mr. Rogers." The nurse smiled sweetly at him and led him through the door but not before he stole one last look at him companion. Tony really was something else. Something special.

**

Steve was relieved to receive his prescriptions from the doctor after having to go through the required tests to see of he has the flu. Which he does. He could have told you that. He actually hadn't had to wait long for the doctor to come in and begin examining him, and after confirming it was the flu, Steve was given his prescriptions and was rushed out of the room in record time. 

He thanked the doctor and nurses as he paid and then made his way out into the waiting room, eyes already searching for that certain someone. He deflated. He didn't see him, Tony wasn't there. He must have been called back while Steve was in with the doctor. 

Steve walked into the brisk, chilly air outside and sighed, berating himself for not being more confident and assertive and asking for Tony's phone number. Wait. Rhodey at the VA knows Tony. Maybe he could-

"Steve!"

Steve spun to see Tony walking towards him grinning like a mad man. He stopped short right in front of Steve and smiled brightly, "Hi."

"Hi." Steve replied breathlessly, "I thought you were gone."

"No, no. They called me back right after you and gave me stitches lickity split." 

Steve sniffed and tugged sweater around him tighter, smiling shyly, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Tony maintained eye contact, "I wanted to." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds where they just stared at each other. "Oh!" Tony thrust something in Steve's hands, "You forgot your water bottle."

Steve chuckled lightly, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without it."

Tony grinned. He gazed at Steve a moment before asking, "Do you need someone to drive you home?"

Steve shook his head vehemently, "I'll be alright. I don't want to inconvenience you. Thank you though."

Tony huffed out a laugh and kicked around at the sidewalk, not looking at Steve, "It's no inconvenience. It was really nice getting to know you and I was wondering- I was really hoping I would get to spend some more time with you."

Steve blinked at him, "Really?"

Tony smiled sincerely, "Really."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That would be great. I would love to." That sounded to desperate, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"I want to." Tony told him confidently, "I like you."

"You do?" Steve was going to have a spasm.

"Yes."

"Oh-uh-"

Tony's brief look of disappointment was quickly covered up with a tight smile, "It's alright. I understand."

"No!" Steve hurried out and placed a hesitant hand on Tony's arm, "No, I- no one has ever liked me like that before."

Tony grinned and grabbed Steve's hand to hold in his, "They're blind and stupid, but that's okay. Their loss my gain." He squeezed Steve's hand and ran his thumb over the small knuckles.

Steve giggled nervously. He felt a blush creeping down his cheeks and hoped his fever hid it. Tony was a very attractive man and Steve was- Well apparently Tony thought Steve was attractive and that was enough for the blonde to take a leap of faith. 

Tony continued to watch him with his big brown eyes, "Maybe when you're feeling better we could get lunch."

Steve smiled broadly and squeezed his hand back. "That would be great."

Tony threaded their fingers together, "Then it's a date."

Steve could hardly contain his happiness.

"It's a date."


End file.
